James Howlett
Wolverine Wolverine ( "James Howlett / Logan") is a future member of the X-Men and a mutant known for his regenerative abilities, feral senses and powers, and retractable claws. Biography 'Early Life' James Howlett was born in the 19th century in the Northern American territories to Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan( his real father). In 1845, James lay in bed because of his sickness, while his half-brother, Victor, was taking care of him. His step-father was then shot in a murderous rampage by Thomas Logan, and while traumatised by the event, James' mutation first manifested as bone claws emerged from between his knuckles. In a panic fuel of rage, he killed Thomas Logan and ran away with Victor, as Victor swore he would take care of him as they would always be brothers. He then fought in the next 120 years in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War until he was confronted by William Stryker in 1979. 'Unsuccesful recruiting '(X-Men: First Class) Logan gets approached in a bar in 1962 by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr to become a member of the C.I.A's Mutant Division, later known as the X-Men, but Logan roughly denies, telling both of them to go ' f*** themselves'. 'Team X and Aftermath' (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) Logan was recruited by colonel William Stryker as part of Team X, a team of mutants including his half-brother Victor, swordsman Wade Wilson, marksman David North, teleporter John Wraith, the unstoppable Fred Dukes and technopath Chris Bradley . One of their assignments included to find the location of the Adamantium, a very powerful material that once turned solid, becomes indestructible. Unlike his brother, Logan left because of the moral issues which would haunt him, as he was tired of killing and slaughtering innocents in the process of the mission. Six years later in 1985, Logan moved to Canada where he settled with Kayla Silverfox, trying to leave behind his dark past and ties that until he was visited by Stryker and North, telling him that someone is hunting down the members of the former team and that Wilson and Bradley are already dead. After Logan declines whatever Stryker was requesting him to do, Kayla gets stalked by Victor , whom he kills and confronts an enraged Logan. After Logan is defeated in battle, Stryker once again approaches him in the hospital, giving him an offer that ' he would endure greater pain than any man, but he will have his revenge on Victor'. 'Weapon X' After accepting Stryker's offer, Logan was being brought to a secret base in Alkali Lake where he would be a subject of the Adamantium infusion in his skeletal system. Before the experiment began, Logan wanted new dog tags printed as "Wolverine" ( after a story Kayla told Logan). After nearly dying during the experiment, Logan remembered that the only reason he would now exist was to kill Victor for the suffering he has brought him. Logan heard Stryker whispering that after the experiment would succed, Logan would be taken to "The Island" for Weapon XI. Hearing that, Logan escapes the base and hides in a nearby farmhouse. The owners help Logan recover that until they get killed by North who tracks down Logan and reports to an helicopter to fire missiles upon the barn. Logan escapes again and kills North in the process. He then communicates to Stryker that after he kills Victor, he will be coming after him. Before dying, North tells Logan that ' it's funny how good and innocent people tend to die around him' after which Logan kills North by setting the helicopter in which North is, on fire. 'Searching for 'The Island Logan reaches John Wraith and convinces him to talk about the island, Wraith being willing to communicate but tells Logan that he was just a henchman and that only Dukes may know the info from Zero( David North). After having a boxing match, Logan manages to defeat Dukes, after which he tells Logan about a former prisoner there named Remy LeBeau , also known as Gambit because he took the money from the guards there. He then travels to New Orleans with Wraith, and locates Gambit in a club, only to have a fight with him while Wraith gets killed by Victor outside. After killing Wraith, Victor fights Logan as Logan gains the upper hand. Victor then escapes while Gambit converted kinetic energy in his staff and made everything around him explode. After finishing his fight with Logan, Gambit falls from a flat and becomes stunned. Logan then grabs Gambit and explains him that he tries to reach the island and kill everyone he hates, including Stryker. After he made his point, Gambit agrees on helping Logan. 'Three Mile Island and Aftermath' After Gambit helps Logan reach the island, he finds Stryker and also has the surprise of finding out that Kayla was alive all the time and working for Stryker. Logan then rejects Kayla from his life and leaves, being now aware that he was just an animal all the time. After Logan leaves, Victor approaches Stryker and asks about the Adamantium and after he loses patience, he almost kills Kayla by grabbing her throat. Logan then appears in front of Victor and they work out their differences the hard way. After defeating Victor, Logan gets interrupted by Kayla and tells him that he's not an animal after which Logan punches Victor, leaving him unconscious. Kayla then explains that she was working for Stryker because her sister was confined on the island and Logan agrees on helping free her sister and the other mutants held there( Cyclops,Quicksilver, Psylocke,Toad, etc.). Stryker then activates Weapon XI, ' The Deadpool', and controls him to fight Logan and keep him off distance while the island's security forces stop the runaway mutants. After gaining the upper hand in combat, Weapon XI proceeds to decapitate Logan, but Victor arrives on time and stops him, after which they engage the ' mutant hunter' together. In spite of possessing John Wraith's teleporting abilities, Scott Summers' optic blast beams, and Logan's healing factor altogether with Chris Bradley's technopathy and retractable blades, Logan beheads Weapon XI as it falls down the nuclear reactor in top of which they engaged themselves in confrontation. Logan then tells Victor that what happened won't change anything between them but then Victor reminds Logan that they're still brothers, after which he jumps and disappears, not to be seen again by Logan. Logan also jumps and right before getting crushed by the nuclear reactor's construction parts, Gambit rescues him and after they split up, Logan finds Kayla and intend to leave, as Logan gets shot in the head twice by Stryker's adamantium bullets. Kayla then uses her tactohypnosis and makes Stryker leave. Logan then heals and wakes up, without remembering who he was as Gambit invites him to leave the island, but Logan declines and finds his own way out, not before coming across Kayla's lifeless body, though not remembering anything anymore. '15 years later (X-Men) Logan is seen fighting in a cage, earning his living without most people knowing that he was a mutant, that was until the Mutant Registration Act was requested in the Senate by Robert Kelly. He meets Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) in a pub when he was attacked by a man he fought the same night in the cage, claiming that he knew he was a mutant. Logan then plans on moving again from one place to another, and takes Rogue with him 'accidentaly'. After exchanging a few words about each other, Logan is attacked by Sabretooth but was rescued at the right time by Cyclops( Scott Summers) and Storm (Ororoe Monroe). Both Logan and Rogue were saved and brought to the X-Mansion. 'Joining The X-Men' Logan once again meets Charles Xavier, though this time, he was willing to listen to his full introduction. Xavier told Logan that the mutant who's hunting him is called Sabretooth, a savage and associate to Magneto. He then agrees on helping Logan regain his lost memory as Logan went to one place to another for 15 years without knowing who he really was. After learning about the school, Logan decides to stay as long as the Professor helps him regain his memory. In his short time spent there, Logan develops an attraction towards Jean Grey and becomes Cyclops' rival. Without the Professors' conformation, Jean tries to read Logan's mind one night without discovering anything( while being interrupted by Cyclops). The same night, Rogue manages to sneak in Logan's quarters and tries to wake him up, but because of Jean's tampering with Logan's mind and memory, he becomes unstable being asleep and having nightmares and wakes up in a loud scream while accidentaly stabbing Rogue in the chest. Rogue touches Logan and absorbs his healing powers, as she avoids death and Logan faints out. After regaining consciousness, Logan finds out that Rogue left the school without telling anyone and he is sent to bring her back, only to be caught by Magneto and put down. The Professor then tells Logan to suit up with a uniform, while Cyclops strongly disagreed he should be participating in the mission. After Senator Kelly reaches the institute and dies because of radiation poisoning, and the Professor's mind was also poisoned by Mystique through ''Cerebro, Logan suits up and heads with the rest of the X Men to the Statue of Liberty on Ellis Island( after Jean used'' Cerebro and managed to locate Magneto and his Brotherhood). 'Liberty Island' After reaching Ellis Island with the Blackbird, Logan engages Mystique in combat, Mystique gaining the upper hand while using her true form. During the time the rest of the team confronted Toad, Wolverine managed to sense Mystique and stabbed her while she took on Storm's appearance. After Toad gets struck by Storm's lightning, the rest of the team reunites with Logan while all of them are captured by Magneto. While Magneto tried to use his radiation inducing machine to turn normal people into mutants by capturing Rogue and using her ability to mantain the radiation field active, Wolverine manages to free himself and fights off Sabretooth once again, as the latter gets blasted by Cyclops on the boat Magneto and his followers arrived in. Then, after the machine became active, Storm used the tides to lift Logan up while Jean tried to maintain Logan's balance while in the air. While trying to set Rogue free, Cyclops took a clear shot on Magneto and Logan disabled the machine, destroying it. When Logan tried to see if Rogue was still alive, he tried to touch her so could she absorb his healing abilities, succesful though. The X Men depart before the Coast Guard find Magneto and Mystique, though she took the form of a wounded Coast Guard to avoid detection. 'Return to the X-Mansion and depart Logan is still wounded when he wakes up besides the Professor and leaves the Mansion, but not before he said goodbye to Rogue and gave her the dog tags as a sign that one day he will return for them. He then took Cyclops' motorcycle and went for Alkali Lake, where he would find more answers to his unresolved questions. '''Forgotten Origins After Wolverine leaves the institute and fills Cyclops' motorcycle gas tank, he finds out that Sabretooth has been tracking him down and they both fight. After noticing that Sabretooth has similar dog tags, he questions him and realizes they both started everything on the wrong foot. They both have a drink and they question each other about their past, only with Sabretooth revealing that he has been killing many people and lost his memory due to unknown reasons. Without realizing that they are brothers, Stryker's men track both Logan and Victor down and attacks them. Moments later, they both wake up in an helicopter and Sabretooth throws Logan off, saving him. After realizing that adamantium bonding could not be done to Sabretooth, Stryker orders his men to shoot him with adamantium bullets, apparently killing him. However, Sabretooth survived and headed for the unknown. '''Searching for more answers( X2: United) Logan returns to the mansion, after finding a deserted facility and asks for the Professor to read his mind again. The Professor declines by telling Logan that he must visit an old friend (Magneto) and that he must guard the school in his absence. While the Professor leaves with Scott, Jean leaves with Storm to find the mysterious teleporting mutant who almost commited an assassination act on the U.S. President. The same night, the school gets attacked by HYDRA agents under William Stryker's command, who once again became more obsessed with mutants and tries to detain them. Most of the mutants in the school escape, being led by Colossus while some of them( including Rogue, Iceman and Pyro) escape with Logan. With no place to go, they head for Boston to search for Jean and Storm but they stop at Bobby Drake's house. Before police reached their house because of Bobby's brother's hate towards mutants, Logan communicated to Storm and Jean about their location. After Pyro holds the police on his own and Logan gets shot in the head, Jean and Storm arrive in the Blackbird along with Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner). After leaving, they get stalked by U.S. Air Forces while Storm eliminates their followers by summoning a tornado, and Jean uses her telekinesis to disable the launched missiles towards the Blackbird. One of the missiles explode right near the ship, and Rogue gets sucked out into the air, only to be caught by Nightcrawler and rescued. After that, the Blackbird is stopped by Magneto who tells the X Men everything he knows about Stryker's plans. Magneto tells Logan that he should know better about Stryker's intentions and that Stryker only seeks to build a new Cerebro, which is capable of killing mutants instead of finding them and that half the reason Stryker and his new forces infiltrated the institute was to find the secrets of the original Cerebro. After the argument, Jean reads Nightcrawler's mind about his capturers and discovers that their base is at Alkali Lake, in which Logan says that there's nothing there but Jean says that it's underground. The same night, Logan kisses Jean but as she is totally devoted to Scott, she leaves without saying anything. Logan gets a surprise visit from Mystique in his tent as she transforms herself into Jean but he throws her out. The next day, Logan tries to infiltrate the base but his idea was more prone to Mystique since she could take many shapes. After infiltrating, Logan went on his own inside the base to search for more answers, only to find Stryker and his new associate, Lady Deathstrike. After Stryker leaves, Lady Deathstrike confronts Logan and gains the upper hand until her body gets infused with raw adamantium , in liquid state and supposedly dies. After Magneto leaves with Mystique and Pyro, W olverine tracks Stryker down and chains him, Stryker telling Logan that 'he was always an animal, and that he just gave him claws'. Once again, Logan helps the X Men and as they prepared to leave with the Blackbird, Jean sacrificed herself, buying enough time for the others to escape by using her telekinesis to hold the water coming with great power from the disrupted barrage. With Jean Grey's death, the X Men reached the White House and the Professor spoke to the President about the Mutant Registration Act being all an exposed lie so that mutants may all be coming forward as being dangerous when Stryker was dealing with this all the time. After reaching the mansion, Logan expressed his full regrets to Scott, as he remained to school and help the future generations of mutants train and become future X Men. 'Project Wideawake ('''X-Men The Official Game) After Jean's demise, Logan remained in the school to train himself and others against potential threats such as old enemies( Sabretooth, Magneto, etc.) in the Danger Room. After the Professor sensed activity at Alkali Lake, the X Men are sent to investigate, as the parties are split in two: Wolverine with Storm, and Nightcrawler with Colossus. Nightcrawler follows the 'ghost' of the dead Jason Stryker into a trap as the Master Mold is fully activated, while Logan is once again forced to confront a foe thought to be dead: Lady Deathstrike. After taking Storm prisoner, Logan has to claw his way through HYDRA agents while the Master Mold is activated. After Jason Stryker escapes the base with Master Mold and the HYDRA agents, Lady Deathstrike is also seeing an opportunity to escape. After reaching Tokyo, Logan has to fight the HYDRA agents again to find the info necesarry about the groups' plan and thwart it. As Lady Deathstrike is consulted by Silver Samurai regarding her feelings of dishonour, Logan defeats her once again and heads for Silver Samurai who agrees to tell Logan everything he knows about Master Mold only if he defeats him in battle. After his defeat, Silver Samurai tells Logan how to defeat the Master Mold and he contacts the other X Men as the Professor telepathically contacts Magneto to help the X Men in the following struggle. After arriving at Tokyo, they all split into groups again and after Iceman the core of the Master Mold and Nightcrawler disables the Mold's neural net, Sabretooth works his way to Wolverine and Nightcrawler, knocking Nightcrawler out and taking the wheel-bound Jason Stryker who was thought to be dead, when Wolverine suddenly appears out of nowhere and attacks his nemesis. After a vicious battle, Wolverine impales Sabretooth and Jason dies with his good psyche part winning over the dark one, telling Nightcrawler that it's okay to leave him behind. After they return home, Nightcrawler tells the Professor that he doesn't wish to become an X Men becuase of the violent lives they must have, and that he is a peaceful man. Xavier tells him that he is always welcomed to the Mansion while Wolverine decides to stay once more. 'The Last Stand' (X-Men: The Last Stand) With the Sentinels, Master Mold and Jason Stryker out of the picture, Wolverine remained at the institute to teach the future X Men how to fight in the Danger Room, however, being out of patience, he orders Colossus to utilize the Fastball Special Throw ''on an uncoming Sentinel, beheading the giant robot. While Storm argued with Wolverine that he needs to work in a team, he becomes uncarrying and leaves outside for a while. He later met Hank McCoy, a former member of the X Men and Secretary of Mutant Affairs and heard about the potential mutant cure made from a boy mutant known as Leech, which woke Rogue's interest in getting cured of her mutation. After the Professor sensed something was terribly wrong after naming Storm the official leader of the team ( Cyclops was still grieving on Jean's loss), he sent both Storm and Wolverine to investigate the beach side to Alkali Lake where Scott headed out. There they have found Jean's body as she was still breathing and they returned with her to the institute. When asked about how could have Jean escaped the lake, the Professor was hesitant but argued with Logan that he only wanted what was good for her and that Jean had a dark side and a split personality as an effect of her mutation, which called herself "The Phoenix". He also told Logan that he would be the last person he would ever feel to talk about with and left Logan with Jean there. After awakening, Jean teased Logan and wanted him to kiss her and even more but Logan knew something was wrong and that it wasn't her and when he asked Jean about what happened to Scott, she became violent and used her powers on Logan, throwing him aside. Later, after The Professor located Jean, he head out with Storm and Logan to convince her to return to the school, while Magneto also tried to convince her to join The New Brotherhood Of Mutants at her old house. After her powers went ouf of control again, Logan ran out of patience and tried to reach the Professor, only to find himself charged by The Juggernaut and Storm had to fight against Callisto, Arclight and Quill. While using her powers at full capacity, she desintegrated the Professor while Magneto fled in horror with Jean and his Brotherhood members, leaving Logan and Storm grieving over their loss. When asking Logan if she should take the cure or not, Logan told Rogue that he's not his father though desperate in tracking Jean down, Logan went on his own after The Professor's funeral and searched for The Brotherhood where he confronted some mutants but was caught up by Magneto in the end. Knowing he wouldn't win alone, he returned to the mansion where he found out that the school would be closing. Aware however, that Jean is the X Men's responsability, Logan gears up with Storm, Beast, Colossus, Iceman and Shadowcat to join the upcoming battle at Alcatraz Island while Beast gave a Shakespeare speech to encourage the X Men during the following battle. 'Battle for the cure at Alcatraz' As the government did some reasearch on mutant subjects in the last years, they knew what to avoid in order to succeed defending themselves against individuals such as Magneto and so they designed weapons made of plastic with the cure inside. As Magneto was not aware of this, most of his Brotherhood members were cured, thus being rendered helpless. While Juggernaut was sent to search for Leech to kill him, Shadowcat was sent to protect him while Wolverine held the line with the other X Men, defending the humans but on the same time, he tried to reach to Jean's subconscious. In the heat of the battle, Wolverine used the Fastball Special Throw'' with Colossus on Magneto while Iceman defeated Pyro, but unsuccesfully, he caught Wolverine in mid-air with his magnetic powers, unaware that Beast was behind him and 'cured' him . After the battle was almost over, The Phoenix went out of control and her powers desintegrated everything in her path and surrounding her while Wolverine was the only one who managed to get close to her and with no other choice, he killed her to stop the destruction. After the battle, Wolverine returned to the mansion with the other X Men, aware that he lost three important people in his life in the last battle but he was also aware that it was the risk of being an X Man. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Victor Creed / Sabretooth - Their relationship is based mostly on brother feud that until Victor betrays Logan, and Logan starts to hate Victor for what he has become, viewing the fact that Victor embraced being the animal, while Logan tried to remain as humane as he can. #Kayla Silverfox - It is a romantic relationship until betrayal occurs on Kayla's side, a betrayal caused by the need of Kayla setting her sister free from Stryker's clutches. #Professor Xavier- Logan sees the Professor as both a mentor and a friend despite the fact that Logan needs the Professor to discover who he was and his past details long forgotten. #Jean Grey- After losing his memory, Logan becomes attracted once again to a woman he doesn't really understand but considers her helpless, that until he acknowledges her great power, but still loves her in his way. #Scott Summers- A rivalry between a leader and an individualist( also a love rival to Jean Grey). Abilities *''Accelerated healing factor'' *''Sharp retractable claws( made of bone but replaced by adamantium later) *Animal senses'' *''Enhanced human feats(strength, stamina, agility, speed) *Hand-to-hand combat expert'' 'Trivia' *In an alternate ending scene in X Men: The Last Stand, Wolverine is seen returning back to his lonely life style, even meeting with the bartender from the first movie. *In the first movie, Logan complains about the X Men uniforms, which Cyclops replies: ' What do you prefer, a yellow spandex ? ', making a reference to his comic book classic uniform.